


Esti mese laza erkölcsökkel

by Lily_Vianne



Series: Tavasz [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esti mese. Egy jól bevált módszer a gyermekek álomba ringatásához. Elég levenni a polcról egy könyvet… De vajon melyiket? Yuurinak van rá néhány ötlete, ám Wolfram egyikkel sem ért egyet. Mihez kezd hát a királyi pár?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esti mese laza erkölcsökkel

**Author's Note:**

> A történet önmagában is olvasható, de valójában a „Ha beköszönt a tavasz” című fanfic folytatása.

Hűvös és szeles éjszaka volt Shin Makokuban. A Vérszerződés Vár lakóinak többsége már két órával ezelőtt nyugovóra tért, s immár csak az őrség és a híres királyi pár volt éber. Jóllehet a király hitvese titkon abban reménykedett, hogy még éjfél előtt lefekhetnek. Persze, imádott párja biztosította róla, hogy nem bánta, ha Wolfram hamarabb ment aludni, mint ő. Ám hogy tehetne ilyet vele a szőke? Azok után, hogy Yuuri egész álló nap a hatalmas papírhalmokat próbálta legyűrni az irodájában, teljességgel kizárt volt, hogy ne fáradt volna el ő is.  
Azonban a trónörökös, Shibuya Leon csak nem akart elszenderedni, és Yuuri nem jelentett valami nagy segítséget azzal, hogy nevetséges képeket vágott neki. Egy idő után hát Wolfram úgy döntött, inkább sétál egyet a virágillatban úszó kertben, hogy felfrissítse magát. Az éjszaka különösen sötétnek bizonyult, hiszen a holdat sötét viharfellegek takarták el, és még az általában oly fényesen ragyogó csillagokat sem lehetett látni.  
Olyasvalakiként, akinek tűz volt az eleme, Wolfram általában véve megvetette az esőt. Ezúttal azonban mégis csábítónak találta a lehetséges nedves időjárást. A fullasztó nyár túl sok volt számára, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a száraz évszak negatív hatással bírt Shin Makoku gazdaságára. Illetőleg a trónörökösre, aki többet sírt, mint valaha. Ez pedig azzal járt, hogy a nyári időszak ellenére, a királyi pár hosszabbnak találta az éjszakákat, mint a nappalokat.  
Egy kisebb sóhajtást követően a herceg lassan visszatért a királyi hálóba. Csak remélhette, hogy Yuuri már felfüggesztette a játékot, és legalább a karjában ringatta Leont – vagy valami megközelítőleg hasznosat tett azért, hogy a gyermek végre elaludjon.  
-  _De Péter még csak bele se kóstolt. – Haza akarok menni! – ezt hajtogatta, és sorra potyogtatta el a hagymákat.*_    
  
Wolfram csendesen lépett be a hálószobába, majd egy kisebb kattanás kíséretében becsukta az ajtót. Aztán az ágyon heverő, aranyos páros felé fordította a figyelmét, és egy apró mosollyal az arcán figyelte, ahogy Yuuri esti mesét olvasott. Igaz, számtalanszor látta már ezt a jelenséget, mikor felnevelték Gretát, de ő már felnőtt, és Wolfram szinte elfeledte, mennyire kedves pillanatok voltak ezek. Mi több, hogy mennyire viccesen nézett ki a Maou, miközben felolvasott, mivel rengeteget hadonászott a kezével. Kész rejtély volt, hogyan sikerült így mégis megtartania a gyereket és a könyvet is. És ha ez még nem lett volna elég, Yuuri furcsa állathangokat is hallatott, például ugatást, ha épp azt írta a könyv. Mindig szórakoztató volt figyelni a jegyesét, ma már férjét.  
Kár, hogy Yuurinak sejtelme sem volt az egészről. Senki sem említette neki a zavarba ejtő szokását, mert attól tartottak, akkor felhagyott volna vele.  
\- Mit olvasol? – kérdezte végül Wolfram, hangot adva jelenlétének.  
\- Ah, Wolf – mosolygott párjára a fekete hajú. – Egy történetet nyuszikról.  
\- Beszélő nyuszik? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a szőke nemes.  
\- Igen, de nagyon aranyos – nevetett Yuuri könnyű szívvel.   
\- És mit csinálnak?  
  
Az egyszerű kérdés hallatán azonban a Maou kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett. Mindeközben Wolfram, aki gyanakodva méregette férjét, lassan az ágyhoz sétált.  
\- Hagymát lopnak – köhintett egyet a király.  
\- Az ég szerelmére, Yuuri! – csattant fel. – Most már semmiért sem áll jogodban megbüntetni a fiadat – forrongott tovább.  
\- M-mi? Miért tennék ilyet?! – bukott ki a feketeségből döbbenten, majd lenézett a két éves fiára. A kisfiú boldogan mosolygott a zöld és bolyhos plüssbirkájára – vagy akármijére -, melyet Gwendal bácsikája készített neki.  
\- Nos, mi mást vársz a jövőtől? Ha ilyesmikre tanítod, egy laza erkölcsű felnőtt lesz belőle. – Wolfram összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és halálosan komolyan festett.  
\- De Péter megtanulja a leckét, és végül földműves lesz! Tessék – hangoztatta a király az úgynevezett érvét -, nem egy bűnöző nyuszi. Habár Benjámin tovább lopkod.  
\- Olyan nyápic vagy – fújt egyet a szőke.  
\- Igen? Akkor kérlek, áruld már el nekem, Wolfram, ugyan mit olvassak neki? – kérdezte Yuuri frusztráltan. Annyira elege volt már a tündérmesékről folyó vitából. – Azt mondtad, Piroska egy horror történet, ahol minden felnőtt felelőtlen idióta. Sárkányokról sem kellene olvasnom, mivel a kihalás szélén állnak. Csipkerózsika rossz példát mutat, mert a herceg egy ártatlanul alvó lányt csókol meg. Ugyanez vonatkozik Hófehérkére, aki ráadásul még halottnak is tűnik az első csókjánál. Jó, ez tényleg furcsa, ezt elismerem. De azt, hogy mi volt a problémád Hamupipőkével, fel nem foghatom!  
  
\- Hát nem nyilvánvaló? Több száz madárral és egérrel barátkozott össze. Egy gyereknek sem kellene ilyen állatokhoz érnie, halálos kórokat terjesztenek.  
Wolfram képtelen volt megérteni ezeket a tündérmeséket. A legnagyobb problémája az volt, hogy mennyire zavarosak és kegyetlenek voltak. És akkor még mindig szemet hunyt a felett, hogy egyáltalán nem bírtak tanulsággal. Most már legalább értette, hogyan lehetett Yuuri ennyire hihetetlenül naiv. Mindent ezektől az ártatlan hercegnőktől tanult, akik csak ahhoz értettek, hogy bajba kerüljenek, és várjanak a megmentő lovagjukra.   
\- Azt sem engeded, hogy japán legendákat meséljek nekik – folytatta Yuuri egy sóhajjal -, és kizárt, hogy hajlandó lennék Anissina bármelyik könyvét is használni. Akkor hát mi marad?  
\- Günter naplóit bármikor használhatod, nálad kétségtelenül beválnak – javasolta Wolfram vigyorogva. – Ha Leon bármit is örökölt a jellemedből, két perc alatt aludni fog.   
A démonkirály arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy válaszoljon, inkább adott egy jóéjt puszit a kicsinek, aztán betette őt a bölcsőbe.  
Wolfram csupán csendesen figyelte a jelenetet. Érezte, hogy a beszélgetés még nem ért véget. Természetesen imádta a fiát, de ő töltötte vele a legtöbb időt, gyakorlatilag az egész napot. A Maou-nak a közös étkezésekre is alig jutott ideje, és egy-egy séta erejéig is csak néha tudott csatlakozni hozzájuk a kertbe.  
  
\- Tudod, mit? – kérdezte Yuuri szemtelenül mosolyogva, s egyúttal elhátrálva férjétől. – Van egy jobb ötletem. El fogom mondani neki  _Lord Vakarcs meséjét_.  
\- Ne merészeld! – csattant fel Wolfram figyelmeztetően, csakhogy a másik még így is elég bátornak bizonyult ahhoz, hogy kivitelezze tervét.   
\- Egyszer volt, hol nem volt… élt egy vakarcs herceg, akinek mézszőke haja volt – ugrott fel az ágyra Yuuri, hogy kitérjen Wolfram kezeinek útjából, majd sietve leugrott az ágy másik oldalán. – Olyan lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt, hogy az édesanyja beöltöztette egy aranyos kislánynak.  
\- Fogd be, te nyápic! – Wolfram felugrott az ágyra, de mire leért a padlóra, Yuuri már rég a szoba másik végében volt.   
\- Annak ellenére, hogy elviselhetetlen természete volt, mire felnőtt, minden nemes sorba állt a kezéért – nevetett fel Yuuri a füstölgő szőke látványán, mikor az elkezdte őt kergetni körbe-körbe a szobában. Mindig remekül szórakozott, ha sikerült kellően felhergelnie imádottját, még ha később nagy árat is kellett fizetnie érte.   
\- Csak várd ki, amíg elkaplak – morgolódott Wolfram. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy kifejezetten nehéznek érezte a lábait.   
\- Az ígéretes házassági ajánlatok ellenére, a herceg mindet elutasította. Annyira önző volt, hogy nem volt hajlandó felhagyni a katonai pályájával.  
\- Ez csak annyit tesz, hogy nekem volt életcélom. Csak azért, mert neked nem volt… - kezdte Wolfram, de félbeszakították.  
  
\- Ám eljött az a nap, mikor egy kelletlen fiú érkezett a városba, és ő lett a démonkirály. A fiatal herceg abban a pillanatban belé szeretett, hogy megpillantotta a fekete hajú tinédzsert – ugrott fel az ágyra Yuuri nevetve, és ezúttal ott is maradt.  
\- Yuuri!   
Wolfram, aki azt hitte, hogy a férje ismét el fog szökni, teljes erővel a királynak ütközött, mikor felugrott az ágyra, így együtt estek hanyatt a puha ágyneműbe. S most, hogy Wolframnak sikerült végre párja fölé tornyosulnia, a legkisebb jelét sem mutatta annak, hogy a közeljövőben szándékában állna leszállni róla. Sőt, összeszűkített zöld szemekkel méregette a mosolygó királyt.  
\- És a király viszontszerette. Vége – adott egy puszit férje ajkaira. – Szóval, mit gondolsz? – kérdezte csillogó fekete szemekkel.  
\- És mi történt a mi „boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak” részünkkel? – követelte a herceg. Hiszen igazságtalan volt, hogy még a szerencsétlen és béna hercegnők is megkapták a sajátjukat, csak ő nem az övét. Sokat kellett szenvednie azért, hogy rábírja jegyesét a házasságra. A nyápic három év alatt is képtelen volt elhatározásra jutni!  
\- Tudod, ez a válaszodon múlik… És azon, hogy a démonkirály túléli-e ezt az éjszakát vagy sem.  
\- Legyen. Talán hajlandó vagyok elnézni ezt a mesét. – Wolfram közelebb hajolt hitveséhez, míg az orruk össze nem ért, és az ajkuk csupán egy leheletnyire volt egymástól. – De – suttogta az uralkodó ajkainak -, nem csak a nemesek voltak, tudod. Katonák, szolgák… az egész kastély sorba állt.  
  
\- Csak a kastély? Azt hittem, az egész királyság. – Yuuri mosolygott, igyekezve elviccelni a dolgot, csakhogy egészen belül, így is érzett egy icipici féltékenységet. Még ha tudta is, hogy ez már a múlté, néha eltöprengett azon, mi történhetett volna Wolframmal, ha ő sosem érkezett volna meg Shin Makokuba. Talán visszament volna a Bielefelt tartományba, vagy a fővárosban maradt volna, hogy segítsen kormányozni az országot a tábornoknak. Lehet, hogy gyógyítóként szolgált volna a seregben. Összeházasodhatott volna egy fontos nemessel. De beleegyezett volna Wolfram valaha is egy politikai házasságba?  
A szőke feledni látszott minden fáradságot, és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte imádott férjét.  
\- Ne csinálj úgy, mintha olyan sok mindenen kellene gondolkodnod – közölte vele Wolfram, mikor megtörte a csókot.  
\- Ezt nem kellene itt csinálnunk – próbált visszatérni a valóságba Yuuri. – Leon meghallhat minket.  
\- Békésen alszik, minden rendben.  
Wolframnak igaza volt. Lehet, hogy a fiuk két éves volt, de emberi mércével még alig tűnhetett egy hat hónapos babának. Annak az esélye, hogy Leon bármire is emlékezne, meglehetősen alacsony volt.  
\- De akkor  _Lord Vakarcs meséje_  is tele lesz laza erkölcsökkel – kuncogott Yuuri.  
\- Akkor kénytelenek leszünk megtartani a  _saját_  esti mesénknek – vigyorodott el Wolfram.  
  
Azonban, mikor a szőke démon lehajolt, hogy ismét birtokba vegye szerelme ajkait, Leon váratlanul sírni kezdett.  
\- Argh.  
\- Ne őt hibáztasd – sóhajtott Yuuri, de már fel is kelt, hogy felvegye fiát. – Te akartál illetlen dolgokat művelni a jelenlétében.  
\- Szeretkezni próbáltam veled – morgolódott Wolfram. Már nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor nyílt rá esélye utoljára, hogy a magáévá tegye Yuurit a saját hálószobájukban. – Különben is, elég nagy ahhoz, hogy a gyerekszobában aludjon. El fogod kényeztetni.  
\- Nicsak, ki beszél – forgatta szemeit Yuuri, minthogy képtelen volt ezt elfogadni pont Wolframtól. Persze, egy bizonyos szempontból nézve a szőke mindenkinél többet tudott az elkényeztetésről. Kisvártatva a Maou gyengéden ringatni kezdte a karjában Leont, de a kicsi tovább sírt. – Ne is figyelj rá, Leon – gügyögte. – Apu csak féltékeny. Most nézd meg – fordult párjához a kérdéssel -, hogyan vihetnél el egy ilyen kis apróságot egy külön szobába, hogy ott magára hagyd?  
A nyugtató mozdulatoknak hála a kisfiú kezdett lenyugodni, és felnézett a mosolygó apjára.  
\- Yuuri, az a mellettünk lévő szoba! – mordult fel Wolfram. Túl sokat kért volna? Ha sikerült is néha szeretkeznie Yuurival a fürdőben, az nem volt ugyanaz, mintha az ágyban lettek volna együtt.   
\- Akkor is… - vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri. – És ha valaki elrabolja?  
\- Akkor személyesen sütöm majd roston az őrséget – jelentette ki Wolfram komoly arccal.  
\- Az már nem hozná őt vissza, nem igaz? – vetette ellen Yuuri, noha legbelül tudta, hogy Wolframnak igaza volt. – És mi van, ha valami megeszi?  
  
Az érvelés kezdett nevetséges fordulatot venni – újfent.  
\- Te nyápicok legnyápicabbika! Lehetetlen észrevétlenül bejutni a kastélyba. Túl sokat olvastál az úgynevezett tündérmeséidből – ült fel a szőke, és rohamosan piruló férjére meredt. – És Shinou-ra, mégis mi enné meg?!  
Leon ismét sírni kezdett, amint megérezte Yuuri nyugtalanságát.   
\- Nézd, mit csináltál… - sóhajtott Yuuri.  
-  _Én_  csináltam?! – kérdezte Wolfram vészjóslóan. – Te állsz elő a leghülyébb ötletekkel. Még Nicola is nyugodtabb volt nálad, pedig az ég szerelmére, ő egy ember! Itt vagyunk, Yuuri, semmi és senki sem bánthatja.  
\- Tudom, Wolf.   
A király próbált legalább egy halvány mosolyt erőltetni az arcára. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az egész kastély kész lett volna megvédeni az örököst. Ám néha ez a tudat sem bizonyult elégnek.  
Shin Makoku egy furcsa hely volt, és ő sosem lehetett teljesen biztos abban, hogy mi számított normálisnak. Könnyen meglehetett, hogy ha szörnyek laktak volna a kisgyerekek ágya alatt, azt a démonok roppant szerencsésnek tartották volna. Az sem lehetetlen, hogy félméteres szúnyogok röpködtek a ködös éjszakában, és csak arra vártak, hogy lecsaphassanak az ártatlan babákra. Leon pont megfelelő fogás lett volna számukra!  
Nem, ki volt zárva, hogy Wolfram bármivel is meggyőzhette volna arról, hogy tegye a kicsit egy másik szobába. Teljességgel kizárt volt.   
  
\- Yuuri.  
A démonkirály megkockáztatott egy pillantást párjára, de a szőke valahogyan… gyanúsan festett.  
\- Mocskos dolgokat akarok művelni veled – közölte Wolfram bárminemű szégyenérzet nélkül, mire Yuuri álla leesett, és az arca egy egészséges piros színt öltött.  
\- Öhm…  
\- Gyerünk, tudod, hogy te is akarod – duruzsolta a herceg, és a király köhintett párat zavarában. Már igazán hiányolta hőn szeretett hitvese nyílt próbálkozásait, de a kijelentés váratlanul érte.   
Ezalatt Leon, akinek megint sikerült lenyugodnia, lassan álomba szenderült apja óvó karjaiban. Yuuri halkan felsóhajtott, mialatt a fiát nézte. Ha teljesen őszinte akart lenni, el kellett ismernie, hogy a trónörökösnek meg kellett tanulnia egyedül aludni a szobájában. Már csak azért is, mert Yuuri a jövő hónapban egy békekonferenciára volt hivatalos Nagy-Shimaronba, és egyértelmű volt, hogy nem viszi majd magával a gyermeket. Így hát Wolframnak Shin Makokuban kell majd maradnia, hogy megvédhesse Leont. Jóllehet a feketeségnek még beszélnie kellett a konferenciáról Wolframmal. A jelenlegi vitájuk semmiség volt ahhoz a jövőbelihez képest… és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Wolfram dühe mérhetetlen lesz.   
  
\- Nyertél, Wolf – jelentette ki végül, aztán óvatosan a bölcsőbe helyezte az alvó kicsit. – Leon elég idős ahhoz, hogy a gyerekszobában aludjon – mondta, miközben visszasétált az ágyhoz, és leült rá.  
Csakhamar érezte is, ahogy két kar a felsőteste köré fonódott, és ő képtelen volt megállni, hogy ki ne eresszen egy elégedett sóhajt.  
\- Komolyan túl sokat aggódsz – suttogta a fülébe a szőke, mire Yuuri elmosolyodott.   
\- Igen-igen.  
\- Egyébként is, nem gondolod, hogy szüksége lenne egy kistestvérre? – kérdezte Wolfram, majd finoman a király nyakába harapott.  
\- Nos, ha jól emlékszem, egy bizonyos valaki megígérte, hogy a második gyermekünket ő fogja kihordani – vigyorodott el Yuuri, mikor megérezte, hogy a másik ledermedt mögötte. – Sőt, annyira mérges volt, hogy nem ő hordhatta ki az elsőt, hogy az életemre is megesküdtem, legközelebb esélye nyílik majd rá.  
  
\- Furcsa… nem rémlik.  
\- Wolf – kezdte Yuuri édesen -, lehetséges lenne, hogy beijedtél?  
\- Hah, nincs benne semmi, amit ne lennék képes kezelni! – fújt egyet Wolfram elpirulva.  
\- Akkor hát – fordult szembe a makacs szőkével. – Tegyünk egy próbát?  
\- Elég volt a beszédből – jutott dűlőre Wolfram, aztán lefektette Yuurit a puha párnákra.  
\- Hé, és mi lesz a babával? – mocorgott Yuuri a hitvese alatt.  
\- Legközelebb – vigyorodott el a herceg, miközben apró csókokkal kezdte behinteni férje nyakát. – Nem akarhatjuk, hogy a második gyerekünk részese legyen egy laza erkölcsökkel teli esti mesének.  
\- Már késő – nevetett fel Yuuri.  
\- Hogy? – pislogott Wolfram, mígnem leesett neki a tantusz. – Terhes vagy?  
\- Méghozzá két hónapos – mosolygott szélesen.  
\- Akkor megosztanád velem, mégis miért maradsz fenn ilyen sokáig éjszaka ahelyett, hogy aludnál? – fújta fel magát a szőke. – Most komolyan, Yuuri…  
És ezzel Wolfram belekezdett a véget nem érő okításba egy terhes démon egészséges életmódjáról – akárcsak az első alkalommal.  
Mindeközben Yuuriban kezdett feltámadni a gyanú, hogy a béketárgyalásokat el kell majd halasztania. Feltéve persze, ha nem akart még nagyobb slamasztikába kerülni, mint amekkorában már így is volt.  
  
  
  
****

**Vége**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Beatrix Potter: Nyuszi Benjámin kalandjai (Budapest: General Press Kiadó, 2007) 19.


End file.
